In the fireplace industry, gas burners are used for producing flames within a fireplace unit. A gas burner combusts gas/air mixtures to produce flames that attempt to mimic the appearance of a wood burning or natural fire. The gas/air mixture can be combusted within a combustion chamber enclosure with, for example, a tube burner or a pan burner. These systems require separate log elements not incorporated into the burner that are placed around or above the burner.
Some gas fireplace systems incorporate burners in hollowed out logs having apertures for distributing gas to the combustion chamber for combustion. Other systems include multi-piece constructions that require significant assembly upon installation. Fireplaces using these gas burner systems include viewable metallic structural elements and burner hardware that decrease the aesthetic value of the gas fireplace and overall viewing pleasure.